pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Butterfly Pretty Cure!
The Return of Butterfly Pretty Cure! is the first chapter of the second season of Butterfly Pretty Cure! Major Events * The second season begins. * Akiko appears for the first time. * Swallow appears for the first time. * The appearance of a new Cure is foreshadowed for the first time. * Vanessa and Pieridae are revealed to have survived Countess Gossamer's assault on the Dreaming Forest. Opening Narration I’m Ayaka Hayashi, a track and field star at Kieseki High School. A year ago, I found myself on an adventure I never even dreamed of. Along the way, I found some new friends, and together we formed a team! One of my BFFs is also on my team. Her name is Hanako Yoshida. She’s a fashion heiress who enjoys track and field more than being ladylike. The others on my ragtag team of warriors are aspiring model Keiko Suzuki, aspiring independent filmmaker Ryotaro Tsurugi, and baseball ace Yoko Kamisaka. Since we saved the Dreaming Forest from Silky's gang, we've all tried to readjust to a normal life. Hanako and I are focusing on track and field. Keiko is practicing for a career on the runway in front of Ryotaro's camera while Ryotaro is practicing for a film career. Yoko is now the captain of the Monarchs baseball team and is actively keeping herself in shape, be it through ballet or some other sort of physical activity. Yep, pretty normal. But, whether we like it or not, fate has a funny way of roping us back into adventure... Synopsis The episode begins with Ayaka talking about what she and her friends have been up to since they saved the Dreaming Forest. During the montage, we see such things as Ayaka and Hanako, in their track uniforms, at track practice; Keiko modeling an outfit as Ryotaro is filming her to help her improve her technique as a model, and Yoko, wearing a gold basque, jean shorts, and toe shoes, practicing her ballet at home. In the next scene, Akiko, holding a bag, is running, tears streaming down her face, as a woman's voice calls out to her. Suddenly, she catches her foot in a root, causing her to roll down a steep hill but luckily out of sight of whoever'd been chasing her. Hearing a couple of voices arguing, Akiko waits until they leave before running off, muttering that she has to warn them. Meanwhile, Ayaka and Hanako are hanging out when they notice Akiko running before collapsing to the ground. The two run over to see if she's OK but notice she's unconscious as they help her to Ayaka's house. As they wait for her to wake up, Hanako suggests they go through her bag to find out who she is, but as they do they notice the Flutter Mods in her bag, all newly upgraded, along with an extra one. The two look at each other, confused. Almost at that moment, Akiko wakes up and, realizing they recognize the Flutter Mods, asks if they are the Butterfly Cures. The two Cures present confirm it. Akiko explains what happened to the kingdom, which was attacked by the extinct Butterfly Brigade who want nothing more than to gain enough power to raise an undead army and take over the kingdom, stealing life force from everyone in the process. Worried, Ayaka asks about Vanessa and Pieridae, but Akiko is confused by this, saying she hasn't heard of them while admitting at the same time that the kingdom is pretty big. Meanwhile, the woman who had chased Akiko earlier, Swallow, prepares to unleash her monster. Soon, screams break out nearby as Akiko, realizing what's happening, hands Ayaka and Hanako their Flutter Mods before the two run out and transform into their new Cure outfits and run out to a ??? attacking. They use their bigger wings to fly at it, dodging the faster monsters while three other Flutter Mods disappear to return to their respective owners. Akiko gazes into the horizon, waiting for the rest of the Cures to appear. Just as it looks like Ayaka and Hanako are losing, the other three Cures show up. The other Cures get caught up on the situation as they helped fight and together they use their new team attack "Kaleidoscope Butterfly Rainbow!", purifying the ??? and returning it to its normal state as it drops some sort of jewel on the ground. As Ayaka picks it up, she notices two familiar faces, along with a third she doesn't recognize. Trivia * During the opening montage, the shots of Yoko practicing her ballet depict her performing a Paquita variation.